The present invention relates to a stereoscopic inner spacer, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic inner spacer implemented inside a packaging carton to provide the support and protection of the objects therein.
Inside most of the daily-used packaging cartons, there are protective packaging structures existing to support and protect the objects disposed in the packaging cartons, thereby avoiding damage resulted from external impact. Inside the commonly-used packaging cartons, the frequently-used materials forming the protective packaging structures are, such as plastic, paper, and metal, etc., wherein paper is quite popularly selected for manufacturing the packaging structures due to the advantages of easily processing, low technical threshold, low cost, and easily being printed on.
Nevertheless, comparing to materials of plastic or metal, the impact-resistibility and water-resistibility of the packing structures made of paper are insufficient. Moreover, for highly precise and fairly fragile electrical components, since they are quite easy to be damaged during transportation by external interference, such as water, dust, impact and so on, the requirements for the packaging structure are stricter. To reduce the damage to objects during transportation, the capabilities, such as waterproof, dust-proof, and shockproof, have been equipped by the protective packaging structure essentially. Currently, the relative popular method is to insert lots of inner spacers, paper or plastic lining materials, foamed plastic fillers, or foamed cushioning pads, etc. into a packaging carton, so as to not only effectively separate the objects therein for preventing damages caused by collision, but also provide the objects therein extra protection for avoiding the impact caused by shaking during transportation.
In addition, based on the principle of environment protection, the packaging structures of paper can be produced by reprocessed paper pulp and be recycled. Moreover, unlike other materials, paper materials do not need to bear the cost of recycling. Therefore, the utilization of paper materials can reduce the impact to ecological environment and have the advantage of low cost.
Presently, the fabrication technique of paper packaging structures by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold is quite common. Another method is to cut cardboard into various planks by first sampling and drawing parallel lines according to the size of the required object; and then folding and pasting the planks according to the required style to fabricate the inner spacer required.
However, the producing method of packaging structures by directly hot pressing paper pulp into a mold needs to develop and fabricate the mold, so that the cost is increased. Besides, the packaging structure made by folding and pasting paper sheets has the drawbacks of poor impact-resistibility, and it takes more time to produce.
In view of the background of the present invention, the producing method of the packaging structures by using mold to hot press paper pulp needs to develop and fabricate the mold, thereby increasing the producing cost. And the packaging structures made by folding and pasting paper sheets has the drawbacks of poor impact-resistibility and the process of producing is complicated and takes time.
Accordingly, one major purpose of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic inner spacer, which is made of paper materials, to reduce the burden of environment and fulfill the requirement of environment protection.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a stereoscopic inner spacer by merely folding and clasping, so as to have the advantages of easily producing; not needing to develop and fabricate molds, thus saving the cost of developing and fabricating the molds to reduce the expense.
The further purpose of the present invention is that the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention can be put in a packaging carton to support and hold objects, thereby preventing the objects from being damaged by impact. Additionally, the stereoscopic inner spacer has many partitions, so that the objects inside the packaging carton can be put in order and the damage caused by impact can be avoided.
According to the aforementioned purposes, the present invention further provides a stereoscopic inner spacer suitable for holding a plurality of objects in a packaging carton. The stereoscopic inner spacer comprises: a first side; a second side, wherein, between the second side and the first side, there is a first fold line; a first setting place, and, between the first setting place and the second side, there is a second fold line, wherein the first setting place comprises a first supporting portion and a second supporting portion in opposite, and, between the first setting place and the first supporting portion, there is a third fold line, and, between the first setting place and the second supporting portion, there is a fourth fold line, and the first supporting portion comprises a first clasp, and the second supporting portion comprising a second clasp; a first partition, wherein, between the first partition and the first setting place, there is a fifth fold line; a second partition, wherein the second partition comprises a first notch and a second notch, and, between the second partition and the first partition, there is a sixth fold line; a second setting place, wherein, between the second setting place and the second partition, there is a seventh fold line; a third partition, wherein, between the third partition and the second setting place, there is an eighth fold line; a fourth partition, wherein, between the fourth partition and the third partition, there is a ninth fold line; a fifth partition, wherein, between the fifth partition and the fourth partition, there is a tenth fold line; a third setting place, wherein the third setting place comprises a third supporting portion and a fourth supporting portion in opposite, and, between the third setting place and the fifth partition, there is an eleventh fold line, and, between the third setting place and the third supporting portion there is a twelfth fold line, and, between the third setting place and the fourth supporting portion there is a thirteenth fold line; a third side, wherein, between the third side and the third setting place there is a fourteenth fold line; and a fourth side, wherein, between the fourth side and the third side, there is a fifteenth fold line. By folding the first fold line, the second fold line, the third fold line, the fourth fold line, the fifth fold line, the sixth fold line, the seventh fold line, the eighth fold line, the ninth fold line, the tenth fold line, the eleventh fold line, the twelfth fold line, the thirteenth fold line, the fourteenth fold line, and the fifteenth fold line, the first clasp is stuck in the first notch, and the second clasp is stuck in the second notch, thereby forming a first room above the first setting place, a second room above the second setting place, and a third room above the third setting place, and the first room and the second room are separated by the first partition and the second partition, and the second room and the third room are separated by the third partition, the fourth partition and the fifth partition.
Because the stereoscopic inner spacer supports the objects deposited within a packaging carton, so that the objects can be protected from being damaged by impact. Additionally, the stereoscopic inner spacer has many partitions, so that the objects inside the packaging carton can be put in order and the damage caused by impact can be avoided.
Besides, the stereoscopic inner spacer of the present invention is formed by merely folding and clasping, and without using adhesive, so that production thereof is easy. During fabricating the stereoscopic inner spacer, since it is not necessary to develop and fabricate molds, the cost is reduced.